No Other
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Sebastian isn't looking to fall in love. In fact he does his best to stay away from anything resembling a relationship that is until Kurt Hummel walks into his life. No other person is like Kurt and Sebastian is fascinated by him. Is it just lust or something more? SebastianxKurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I have a new Sebastian and Kurt story. I love these two so much especially together. Here's Chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I slid my hand up Blaine's thigh, loving the way his face took on a pink hue. It turned me on to see his reaction at such an innocent touch. The higher my hand went the darker his blush became. I wanted to follow that blush all the way down to his chest where I knew it ended. Big hazel eyes, dark curls slicked back, amazing voice, tight compact body, what more could I ask for in a great lay. I knew Blaine would be great too. From his reactions I bet he'd be so shy, biting his lips to keep from making a sound. All these thoughts were going straight to my cock I was already half hard when Blaine removed my hand from getting closer to the visible outline in his pants.

I smirked, watching Blaine shift in his chair. "What did you do that for? I was just about to get to the good stuff." I licked my lips, smiling widening as Blaine scooted a little further away from me. I'd know Blaine since ninth grade at Dalton then left for Paris my junior now I'm back for my senior year. One of my goals was to get Blaine in my bed and it would happen sooner or later. I've wanted him since the first moment I laid eyes on him and I still wanted him. He was the hook up that got away. I got anyone I wanted whenever I wanted except for Blaine he was a particularly hard nut to crack. Soon judging by his reactions to me.

"Sebastian I told you not to do that anymore especially in public," Blaine whispered harshly, voice low, laced with unfulfilled lust. I gazed in those big hazel eyes knowing that Blaine wanted me more and more the further I pushed the boundaries on touching him.

I purposely ran my eyes up and down Blaine's body. He visibly shivered, pupils dilating a little more. "You did, but how can I keep my hands off you when you look so hot all dressed and pressed to me your friend. I just want to lay you on this table and have my wicked way with you." Blaine's breathing increased with every word I said. It was so much fun to watch him come unglued. Pretty soon he'd be in my bed. I was sure of it.

"Do we really have to wait for your friend here? Kirk? I mean you already said he was head over heels in love with you. Why encourage the poor guy?" I tapped my hand on the table, taking a drink from my coffee. I waited with Blaine at the Lima Bean to meet up with his friend that used to go to Dalton. The only reason I was there was to diffuse any interest that Kirk or whatever his name was had in Blaine. He said that his friend had gotten the wrong impression a few times so he wanted to make it clear that this was only a friendly get together.

It didn't matter to me. It gave me time to work my magic on Blaine. It appeared it was starting to work too.

"His name is Kurt. And it's only so he doesn't get the wrong idea again. Kurt is really sweet and thoughtful and…" Blaine tapped his index finger against his chin, eyes staring at the ceiling. "He's not the right fit for me. I mean I really do like him, but only as a friend. I just don't find him attractive. He's a good-looking guy, but no chemistry." Blaine looked at me big eyes pleading with me to understand.

I pushed this Kurt guy out of my mind focusing all my energy on Blaine. "Are you attracted to me?" I asked, leaning closer to Blaine, brushing my lips against the shell of his ear. Blaine shuddered from the lightest touch. He'd be such a responsive lover. Just before I could run my tongue along his ear a voice interrupted my good time.

"Blaine?" The voice sounded alarmed and possibly a little hurt. I turned to find out who ruined my fun and came face to face with the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His brown hair coiffed to perfection, not a hair out-of-place. Bright blue eyes stared at me with shock and wonder. He had a finely chiseled face from his high cheek bones to his shapely lips. I bet they'd look wonderful wrapped around my cock. My dick jumped at the thought. It was certainly a great idea. The beautiful boy dressed in skin-tight jeans that showed off the goods he was packing and it made me ache to be filled by his obviously large cock. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? I hadn't bottomed for anyone since last year and planned to make it stay that way. Pretty boy had his hands on his hips and his best bitch face on. I wanted him even more. He would be one wonderful chase even better than Blaine. Pretty boy would give me a real challenge.

Blaine cleared his throat, shaking me out of my staring match. "Hey Kurt." Blaine sounded shaky, probably from my earlier actions. "This is Sebastian, Sebastian this is Kurt." Oh, so this was the person in love with Blaine. For some reason that thought made my stomach tie in large knots. I pushed it away. Why would I care? Okay, Kurt was the most amazing creature I had ever seen. Big deal! Didn't mean I couldn't take a crack at him. Blaine didn't want what Pretty boy had to offer. Might as well take my stab at it.

Kurt pulled a face like he smelled something bad then smoothed it over with a smile that would freeze ice. Someone wasn't my biggest fan. Even better. It would be that much better when he ended up flat on his back with me pounding in to him. Kurt looked like a screamer. I put my Blaine plan on the back burner. No time to waste when Kurt was in front of me.

Kurt stretched out his hand. I shook his hand. His hand was so soft and oddly enough callused. I bet his hands would feel like heaven wrapped around my aching shaft. Man, this guy was really messing with my mind.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt had a very musical voice. I wonder what it would sound like if he sang. Suddenly I wanted to know and actually know about him. This was really freaking me out. I never wanted to know my conquests. Sometimes I didn't even know their names. Why on earth would I want to get to know them?

I nodded. "Yeah," I said getting lost in his blue eyes. Kurt really was very pretty.

He shifted from foot to foot, running a hand through his hair. A small wrinkled appeared between his brow. "I think I better leave you two alone." Kurt rushed off before Blaine or I could stop him.

Blaine shoved me, making me almost fall off my chair. "Now look at what you did. He probably thinks we're together."

"Me? You're the one who invited me." I'm so glad Blaine did or other wise I would never have laid eyes on Kurt.

"Yes, you. If you didn't have your tongue in my ear he wouldn't have taken off."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Blaine huffed, a new blush taking over his features. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Blaine waved his hands all around. "Now what do I do? I think I really hurt his feelings."

"Listen about that." I took no time to think about what I was about to say only that I knew who I wanted. There was no other person I wanted more. "You know how you said you're not attracted to Kurt?" Blaine nodded. "Would you mind if I went after him?"

Blaine's mouth pulled down into a frown. He bit his lips as he stared at me, studying me. "Seriously? You just had your tongue practically in my ear and your had on my thigh and now you want Kurt?'

"Jealous?" I smirked, chuckling at the dark cloud that came over Blaine.

"No," Blaine said a little too late. "It's Kurt, he is so innocent and he loves…"

"You? Yeah I got that. Not gonna stop me. Invite him to my party this weekend."

"Sebastian, you don't know what you're doing when it comes to Kurt. He's not like all the other guys you go after. He's really something special. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

I looked at Blaine. He was begging me to understand something I'm not even sure he understood. Blaine loved Kurt. The guy was too oblivious to see it. Hey that worked in my favor. Blaine wasn't always the brightest bulb when it came to emotions. Hell he just figured out that I was after him since freshman year this year. Poor guy wasn't getting near Kurt if I had any say. No other person would do until I got my hands on Kurt. Not even Blaine.

"I understand what you're saying. If nothing else you can at least bring him to make up for today." I gathered my coffee and my keys.

"Fine, but if you so much as hurt him…" Blaine didn't have to finish that sentence. I knew he could kick my ass if he wanted.

"Got it. Just invite him. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Okay, but you better be good." Blaine took out his phone and started texting someone. Hopefully Kurt.

I said goodbye to Blaine and headed to my car, trying to figure out my fascination with Kurt. It was weird. I didn't even want Blaine as much Kurt and I just met the guy. It probably didn't mean anything. Just the excitement of the chase. I couldn't wait for my party this weekend. It was going to be amazing.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it.

Thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are so awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I waited impatiently next to Blaine's locker, wanting, no needing to know if Kurt said he was coming to my party this weekend. It was only Tuesday. Saturday couldn't get here fast enough. I tried to get a hold of Blaine throughout the day, but our schedules were total opposites. I did the next best thing I could think of, wait for him at his locker. I leaned my back against his locker, the cool surface, making me shiver. Where the hell was Blaine?

Blaine turned the corner and smiled when he saw me. Finally I would know. It kind of freaked me out that I was so hung up on wanting to know if Kurt was coming or not, it didn't matter I had to know. Part of it might have been from blue balls. Action had been scarce the past couple of weeks. School and being part of the Warblers took up a lot of my time. Kurt was prime action. That had to be it. I mean I could do it with anyone if I needed to. Sometimes I did when I desperately needed to get off. I wanted some quality and not quantity this time around. Kurt was that person. It was weird to think that Blaine had been on my mind yesterday for that spot. It was probably better anyway. Who knew what would happen if Blaine and I actually did the deed. Let's face it I didn't have that many close friends. I'd like Blaine to continue to fill that role. Now that I thought about it he was probably my best friend. _When did that happen?_

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" Blaine grabbed some books from his messenger bag. I step out-of-the-way and watched him put his things away for a moment. There was no lingering interest in Blaine. That shocked the crap out me. I always wanted Blaine but not now. An image of Kurt pop in my mind. I tried to think of some of my past conquests and Kurt replaced all the pictures in my mind. My heart started beating faster in my chest. Last year in Paris there was only one person who could make me forget about everyone. I slashed my hand through air, needing those memories to stay away. Blaine jumped back.

"Sorry, lost in thought. I'm doing well. Did Kurt ever get back to you?"

Blaine stared at me for a moment. He knew what happened last year, but skirted the issue. "He said he would come." Blaine pointed a finger at me. "I'm only going to this one more time if you hurt him in any way I will hurt you. Sebastian you better not be just after sex. Yesterday the way you reacted to Kurt was different. I'm not going to get in the way. You both are big boys, but you better remember what I said. Kurt is different and you better respect him." Blaine was breathing heavy after his lecture.

I held my hands up in surrender. Blaine must have been more taken with Kurt than I originally thought. _Mine_. That was my only thought. Kurt was somehow supposed belong to me. "Okay, okay I got it."

Blaine nodded then started walking down the hall. I ran after him. "Aren't you going to practice?"

"Not today. I'm meeting Kurt in the library. To make up for yesterday." That got me a glare.

"What? You're the only who asked me to go."

"I know. It seemed like a good idea. I'm trying to make it up to Kurt."

My heart leaped, Kurt might already be here. One way or another I was seeing him. I walked beside Blaine until we got to the library. "Have a good practice. Remember work hard on your song. I think you're the one who's going to get the solo though." Blaine beamed at me. He chose the songs for all the people that were trying out for the solo. Not sure it was the best fit for me. I knew it would be another long night of practicing.

"Thanks. Shall we?" I asked. I opened the door for Blaine, the corners of his mouth pulled down in to a frown.

"We?" Blaine started shaking his head. "No, not today. I don't want Kurt even angrier than he already is. Do you know how high his voice can go? Well now I do thanks to my little stunt yesterday. Now go to practice." Blaine pointed down the hall where the Warblers were already gathering.

"But I just want…" What did I want? I wanted to see Kurt. It was that simple.

"Go."

"Sheesh, bossy much."

"You're the one who isn't doing what they're supposed to do."

"Fine." I stomped down the hallway, all the while trying to think of some way of catching sight of Kurt. Nothing came to mind. Blaine would see me if I went in to the library. Who cared? Kurt was who I wanted to see. His strong lithe body might be on display again especially the huge cock he was sporting. I wonder how big it was when Kurt was fully erect. My prick jumped at the thought.

I made a last-minute decision and decided to skip the first part of practice. I rushed down the hall not looking where I was going when I ran into someone. I was about to tip back when they caught my arm. I collided with a solid chest. Strong arms wrapped around me and for someone reason I felt safe with them encircled around me. I inhaled the a slightly sweet scent and something that was very arousing. My cock started to seriously take an interest in whoever was holding me.

"Are you okay?" Pretty boy, I meant Kurt. It was Kurt who was holding me. I took one last whiff of him before pulling back to look in to the brilliant blue eyes that just did me in. I wanted to sink to my knees and show him how appreciative I was for saving me. Something told me Kurt might not go for that or the school for that matter. I wanted to feel the weight of his prick on my tongue. I moaned out loud, earning me a raised brow from Kurt who was still holding me close to him. He didn't seem to notice he was doing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice sounded ragged and husky. I cleared my throat, waking Kurt from his trance. Instantly he let go of me like I was on fire. Red tinted his cheeks as he stared at me, taking a few cautious steps back. That was probably for the best considering my need to jump him.

My heart started pounding. I put a hand over it, not really believing it was happening. I never got nervous around anyone especially if they were the one I was after.

"Thanks for catching me," I murmured unable to stop staring at Kurt. He was dressed to impress. I silently thanked every god I knew, his jeans were tighter than they were yesterday. He must've painted them on or something.

Kurt gazed at me like he didn't know what to make of me. There was also a spark of interest or it could've been wishful thinking on my part. Blaine was right Kurt was different. I wasn't going to get him in my bed with a few whispered lines. That wasn't even what I wanted.

"Sebastian, right?" Kurt smiled a little, a real smile. Not his best bitch one.

Something warm settled in me. I pushed the feeling aside quickly, not understanding its implications. "It's good to see you again." That was an understatement. It was amazing to see Kurt again. He was just as beautiful I remembered. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me when I saw him the day before. "I hear you're coming to my party this weekend."

"Yeah, Blaine invited me."

I bit the inside of my cheek, arms stiff at my sides. It was so hard to stay a few feet away from Kurt. Every cell in my body screamed to be close to him. I immediately knew that wouldn't be welcomed at the moment. Hopefully soon.

That didn't stop me from dragging my eyes up and down his body, imagining what it might look like without all the clothes impeding me. "Blaine warned me about you."

Kurt knew how to grab my attention in more than one. "He did? What did he warn you about?"

Kurt gave me a big warm smile that did funny things to my insides. "He said you try to have sex with anything on two legs?"

I laughed, that sounded like Blaine. No need to hide the truth. I wasn't ashamed of the way I conducted my life. "Not anything. If they have a puss…"

Kurt sounded laughing, it was a musical sound that I wanted to hear more of. "Okay I get it."

Impulsiveness always hijacked my brain when I saw something or someone I wanted. I grabbed a pen out of my backpack, walked over to Kurt, took hold of one of his hands, noting how wonderful it felt to be near him. "Here's my number. Call or text me anytime."

Kurt looked down at his hand then at me. Something glinted in his blue gaze. Before I could try to decipher what it might be, Blaine appeared at the Library door.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried." Blaine noted me then smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. I didn't like it.

"I was just leaving. Bye Kurt talk to you soon."

"Goodbye Sebastian." Just before I was out of ear shot I heard. "You just might." I didn't stop smiling for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!

You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I sat at my desk in my room trying to concentrate on singing my song, but Kurt's parting words kept on replaying in my mind. I wonder what he meant by them. Shaking my head I forced myself to look at the music in front of me. The song and I didn't mesh together. When Blaine told me what song I was singing I couldn't believe it and still can't. He might be the only one able to pull it off.

The sound of my phone ringing pulled me away from the lyrics. I was so thankful to whoever was on the other line I vowed to buy them dinner no matter who it was even a telemarketer. I grabbed my phone off my desk and swiped the screen, not bothering to see who it was. They were a live saver in my eyes. The way I sang my song wasn't going to get me one of the solos for sectional's. I desperately needed a break.

"Hello," I said, tossing the music on my desk and leaning back in my chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, how are you doing?" A lyrical voice said over the line. I immediately sat up along with another part of my anatomy that was happy to hear Kurt's voice.

My mouth went dry and my blood rushed in my ears. _Ugh, what was happening?_ I swear with each encounter with Kurt I lost a little more of my cool, calm demeanor. I shrugged, it couldn't be helped when I had the most gorgeous guy ever on the other side of the phone.

I cleared my throat, licked my lips as I tried to form the right words to open with. "Kurt?" I blurted out. I smacked a hand to my face. Smooth. Real smooth. I stood and adjusted the erection pressing against my zipper. Even if I was being a goof my arousal hadn't subsided in fact it swelled a little more with Kurt's lilting laugh.

"Yes. You told me to call anytime and I did. Is now a bad time to talk?" A little nervousness crept in to Kurt's voice.

It made me relax a little to know that I wasn't the only one having a bit of a tough time. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, tracing random patterns on my comforter as I smiled. "Not at all. You actually saved me from ripping up the music that Blaine gave me for my try out. I promised myself that whoever was on the other line I'd buy them dinner. The lucky winner is you."

Kurt huffed a laugh. "Really? I was under the impression that you didn't do dinner dates just went for desert."

"That is the best part of the meal especially if you were on the menu." Oops, I let that one slip. Thankfully Kurt seemed amused by my comment.

"I assumed that you wanted Blaine for that particular meal." Kurt fired back. I heard the rustling of what sounded like papers. But my mind locked on to what Kurt said. Was he calling to see if I wanted Blaine? To know if Blaine wasn't claimed by me? My stomach knotted itself into small annoying bows that I wanted gone. It was terrifying to feel these things again. Jealousy wanted to make an appearance too. I didn't get jealous often, but when I did I hated it. Such an awful feeling.

I laid back my bed, closed my eyes, the only sound was our breathing. I took a moment to settle all my conflicting feelings and settled on the happy warm glow that I got when Kurt called. No matter what, he did call me and I couldn't begin to express how happy that made me feel and horny. Always a good combo.

"He was my ideal dessert. I think I found someone I want even more. Do you want Blaine? Yesterday you didn't seem to keen on me being with him."

Kurt coughed in to the phone. "You want me?"

"Hell yeah. Have you seen and heard you? So hot." I trailed my hand down my jeans and cupped my shaft, moaning at the much-needed press. A sharp intake of breath alerted me to the fact that I was still talking to Kurt.

Kurt's breathing increased as he answered my question, his voice a little deeper than it was before. "Blaine is who I wanted." I held on to the hope that wanted was past tense. "And seeing you with him yesterday, molesting him made me a little angry, but I'm not sure…"

"Not sure about what?"

"Not sure if it was because I wanted to be with Blaine or you."

"Me?" That piece of information took me for a spin.

"Yes, you. I don't really care about your reputation. I'd like to get to know you better." Kurt cut off right there just when it was starting to get good. My mind spun from the fact that Kurt might actually want me. Not that I blame him, but still from the picture Blain painted it was like Kurt was head over heels in love with him, maybe not so much anymore.

"So, what song are you singing that is throwing you off?" Kurt changed the subject to something a little more comfortable. That was okay, I'd get more information from him soon. I smirked thinking of a few ways to extract what I wanted from him.

I grimaced as I remembered my forgotten song on my desk. I sat up and went over to pick it up. "_Dark Horse _by Katy Perry."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. At least I wasn't the only thrown by the song.

"Yeah."

"You know Blaine and his Katy Perry. I lost count with how many songs he's sang by her. How about you sing a little for me."

I raised an eyebrow. Kurt wanted to hear me sing? Not that I minded. "Okay, here goes." I started singing , closing my eyes trying to give my best performance of it. By the time I opened my eyes I had finished the song without any trouble. Maybe Kurt was my good luck charm.

Clapping came from the other phone. "That was so good, the only thing I'd suggest is to emote a little more. You're tone and pitch are perfect. It was the emotion that was lacking. Work on that and I think you'll get the solo."

My cheeks warmed under Kurt's praise. I found I wanted to hear more of what he had to say. I nodded my head despite the fact that Kurt couldn't see me. "That's what I thought. I'll work on it some more. Thank you for your feedback."

"You're welcome. How about I come over tomorrow and I can help you some more? Maybe you can help me with my Glee assignment for the week. We have to choose a song from the 1950's or 60's. I'm at a loss."

I perked up at Kurt suggestion. My prick pounded against the confines of its denim prison. As soon as I got off the phone I was going to jerk off.

"I could totally help you with that. I love the solid gold oldies. Ricky Nelson might be a good choice for you or the Everly Brother, or Bobby Vinton." I slowed down, trying to contain my excitement at seeing Kurt.

Kurt's soft chuckle had my hand putting pressure on my erection. A few strokes to my shaft and I'd be gone. "I'm glad someone had some ideas. I was so lost. Text me the directions tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay that sounds good." I went to sit on my bed again, enjoying just talking to someone without any expectations. It was nice. Although I wouldn't have minded something dirty.

"Hey, Sebastian," Kurt whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you touching yourself earlier? Is that why you groaned?" That question came out of nowhere.

No reason to lie. "Yes, I was. Is that a problem?" I crossed my fingers that it wasn't. Normally I didn't care if someone was uncomfortable with my blunt tongue, but I didn't want to do that to Kurt.

"No, it's really hot to think about. On that note I better go. See you tomorrow." Kurt rushed and hung up.

I was blown away by Kurt's admission. I might just stand a chance against Blaine and his angel like voice. I'd have to see how far I could push Kurt tomorrow. Hopefully it ended in a happy ending for both of us.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!

Holy moly! Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are so awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I paced the length of my room for the tenth time, waiting for Kurt. He wasn't late. In fact I wasn't expecting him for another thirty minutes, but the anticipation was killing me. And Blaine didn't seem particularly happy that Kurt was coming over tonight. I told him I'd try my best to keep my hands to myself. Not so sure he believed me. Hell I didn't believe me. Me alone with Kurt was a recipe for me to get handsy. I knew I had to hold back a little not just for Kurt, but for me too. I wasn't going to drive Kurt away with my pervy ways. I wanted him to enjoy them not run away. Once again Blaine reminded I had to treat Kurt right. As if I didn't already know. It scared the living crap out of me but for some reason Kurt was different and I needed to know why. No rushing or pushing him. From what I could tell Kurt felt it too or at least a little bit.

Thankfully time seemed to speed up bringing Kurt to me finally. I texted my address along with directions earlier in the day and to my surprise he said he'd be at my house at six. Honestly I thought he might bail especially after he knew I was feeling myself up. Everything seemed different in the light of day.

The door bell rang and I rushed out of my room, nearly falling down the stairs in my haste to get to Kurt faster. I straightened up and dusted my clothes. My heart hammered against my chest while butterflies filled my stomach. My stomach quivered at the thought of seeing one Kurt's smile directed at me. The door bell rang again knocking me out of my thoughts. I ran down the stairs forgetting about almost falling down them.

I opened the door in a rush, trying to catch my breath when it hitched seeing Kurt's long legs encased in tight fitting denim. My mouth went dry when I let my gaze slide over his long lean body. My pants tightened when I met his vibrant blue eyes, cheeks flush from my close inspection. I couldn't help it. He really was a beyond beautiful.

"Hey," Kurt said, voice harsher than I ever heard before.

It reminded me of sex and flashes of us tangled together flitted through my mind. I tried to shake off the images, not succeeding. My arousal grew more, the zipper of my jeans biting in to my flesh. I closed my eyes taking a deep calming breath, but instead only breathed in Kurt's intoxicating aroma. I was so screwed. The thought of not touching Kurt seemed impossible. I didn't know how I could ever succeed.

"Hey." We both had so much to say. It was hard to think that the other day Kurt barely acknowledged my existence and now he was standing in my door way. This was about helping each other. Nothing more. I had to keep that thought lodged in the forefront of my mind. Good luck to me!

I was never the best at keeping sex off my mind especially when it came in the form of one Kurt Hummel. This was going to be an awkward night if neither us ever said anything.

I finally shook off my weirdness, letting the idea that Kurt was here willingly sink in. And without Blaine. Frankly I'm surprised that he didn't invite himself along or somehow convince Kurt not to come.

"Come in." I moved out of the way, Kurt brushing against me. Arousal lanced through me. Yep, I was screwed, hopefully in a good way. Kurt could have me any way he wanted. I was game for it all. "Did you have trouble finding my house?"

"Not at all." Silence hung between us as I guided Kurt to the living. Being in my room would bring too much temptation and the lube was hidden in various parts of it. Never knew when the mood might strike.

I went over to the stereo I placed on the coffee table, next to a pile of CD's that I thought Kurt might like to try. Originally I wanted to use my I-pod, but that provided too much temptation. Us sharing the ear phones. Nope, not a good idea. My hands might start to wonder out of habit.

Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, hands folded in his lap, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Crap, my prick pulsed at the sight. It was going to be a long night if I couldn't keep my body under control. It couldn't be that hard.

I cleared my throat realizing how silly we both were being. A little sexual tension never hurt anyone. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Kurt smiled shyly, ducking his head. "No, thank you." Kurt's hands tightened in to fists. "Sebastian part of the reason I'm here is to make sure of something. Are you interested in Blaine?"

My stomach dropped a little like when you miss a step. My vision swam. I calmed down before freaking out. Just because he asked about Blaine didn't mean he wanted Blaine or something.

"I used to be, but not for anything other than some fun." I paused, realizing how that might sound even if it was true. "Most of it was teasing. He gives the best reactions. I love the way he blushes." Wow, going off topic much. "I did want him in my bed." There it was out in the open. My arousal lost all interest with the way the conversation was going. It no longer stood at attention. "Why do you ask? Last night I told you, you were the one I wanted."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure before anything went further."

"Further?" I asked, sitting next to Kurt on the couch.

"Yeah, last night I did some thinking and thought it'd be best too…" Kurt looked right at me, leaning closer to me like a magnet I followed the pull. Warm breath ghosted over my lips making me shudder, before our lips touched Kurt pulled away, standing up quickly. "May I use you bathroom?"

I blinked, not sure what just happened. "Yeah, sure. Down the hall second door on the right."

Kurt took off like his ass was on fire, leaving me hot and horny. Damn. I didn't even touch him. So close. I replayed the last few minutes in my head, trying to find the moment that made Kurt run away. Nothing came to mind unless he was having second thoughts about me. Now that I thought about it I really didn't know what Kurt thought of me. He told me he wanted to get to know me better. I'm pretty sure he found me attractive. Then what was the problem. I've never really been rejected. There was that one time, but no one wants to think about that. I shook of the memories. No. I would not think about that. Kurt was different. He had to be.

Kurt came back from the bathroom, faced flushed, eyes a little glazed. "Kurt, are you okay?" I asked, taking in his rumpled clothing and panting. Color flooded his cheeks as he stared at me. Oh, my God. Kurt just jacked off in my bathroom before I knew it I had Kurt gathered in my arms kissing the life out of him. I don't think I've ever been more turned on. Kurt moaned when I glided my tongue over his bottom lip, tongues touching for the first time. I was almost brought to my knees when Kurt cupped my jaw. The act was so tender and sweet and I wasn't used to that kind of attention. It was so nice and so scary. No matter how frightening this new feeling of warmth blooming in my chest was I'd never let it go. Kurt was going to be mine in every sense of the word.

I got so caught up in the kiss I didn't notice I was grinding my erection into Kurt's thigh. Kurt pulled away with a gasp. His lips glistened, swelling from our fierce kiss.

"Did you do what I think you just did?" I leaned my forehead against Kurt's, trying to catch my breath and will my body to calm down.

"I needed to relieve some tension. I kept thinking about you touching yourself when we were talking on the phone last night. Every time I thought about it today. I got aroused." Kurt stammered, trying to find his voice again. So adorable. Okay, I'm definitely gone on this boy. Never in my life have I thought of any one as adorable.

"I understand. Lord knows how many times I've had to masturbate since I met you." There went my mouth again. Sometime my thoughts never connected with my brain. No filter.

Kurt's whole face turned red and his pupils got bigger the he longer he stared at me. I kissed his temple, not sure where the gesture came from. "How about we get to work before I tear off your clothes?" I smiled to let Kurt know I was joking.

He chuckled, pushing lightly against my chest. "Not if I tear yours off first." I groaned. Kurt was going to be the death of me. What a way to go.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


End file.
